A general object of the present disclosure, in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, is to provide a method and system to measure change in temperature of liquid in a container, for example, to assess insulation performance of the container.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A container test system in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure includes a test chamber including an air inlet, an air outlet downstream of the air inlet, and a container location between the inlet and the outlet. The system also includes a climate controller located upstream of the air outlet, to control the climate in the test chamber, and at least one air temperature sensor located adjacent to the container location.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a method of assessing insulative properties of a container. The method includes positioning the container in a test chamber, and filling the container with cooled liquid by delivering the cooled liquid from the cooled liquid source until the cooled liquid reaches a fill level in the container. The method further includes thermally treating the outside of the container within the test chamber, measuring temperature of the air outside the container, and measuring temperature of the liquid inside the container.